


Pool Time

by ThisIsntEvenACarKey (Sarcxstic_Stilinski)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool, Porn, Smut, Water, handjob, pool smut, smexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/ThisIsntEvenACarKey
Summary: Theo finds Liam in the pool and it leads to some not-so-appropriate times





	Pool Time

Liam was floating in the pool when Theo arrived. His eyes were shut as he was floating in the same position, enjoying the feeling of the setting sun on his skin. The water was getting colder, but he didn’t mind.

Theo stared at the boy, licking his lips slowly before he walked towards the edge of the pool, knowing Liam could hear him with his enhanced hearing. Theo stripped off his shirt, throwing it towards the table, before he pulled off his jeans as well, left in only some boxers. They would do.

He tested the water for a split second before wading in carefully, adjusting himself to the cool temperatures compared to his usual body heat. Soon, the water was up to the top of his thighs, only the Calvin Klein waistband peeking from the cold liquid. He was only a few inches away from Liam now, the boy paying no attention to the new visitor.

Theo smiled lightly as the younger boy looked so at peace. The sun was almost gone now, the moon taking his spot, but the lights inside the pool would keep them illuminated. “Hey, little wolf,” Theo stated, lifting the boy from his position to his feet.

Liam grinned at the interaction and placed his hands on Theo’s chest, looking up through his lashes to respond. “Hey, Theo. Why are you here?”

“Well,” Theo grinned devilishly, “I wanted to see you, and if I get to see you like this, maybe I should come by more often.” He studied Liam’s figure. His hair was drenched from water and sat up in awkward directions while his cheeks were flushed from the cold. He was bare except for the black swim trunks. His body was dripping with water, and the low lights only made it better.

Liam had to admit that Theo looked delicious right then. He was barely wet, but he looked amazing in the water. His underwear clung to him like a second skin, leaving little to the boy’s imagination. The lights reflected off him and his body perfectly, leaving Liam aroused, to say the least.

Theo wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist while Liam moved his behind Theo’s neck. They moved slowly, passionately, enjoying the moment they held in the palm of their hands. Their lips connected sloppily, but it was perfect to them. They pressed their entire bodies against the other’s, trying to get as close as possible. The water around them left them feeling weightless as they moved to the wall, closer to the shallow end.

Theo pressed Liam to the side of the pull, his hands gripping the boy’s sides harshly. Their mouths disconnected for a second before reconnecting, their breathing becoming ragged as Liam opened his mouth, allowing Theo to slide his tongue across his, eliciting a moan from the both of them. Liam pulled away for air while Theo moved, pressing his lips to Liam’s cheek, his jaw, his neck. He moved slowly, his tongue poking out at moments to leave a glistening trail.

“Theo,” Liam moaned out breathlessly, his hands gripping tufts of the chimera’s brown hair.

Theo grinned against Liam’s skin before biting down on his shoulder, drawing a loud cry of pleasure from the boy. Theo’s hands moved down to brush against Liam’s clothed cock, palming it lightly. He moved his face back up to press his lips to Liam’s cheek again before speaking roughly. “What do you want, Liam,” he questioned, one hand palming the boy while the other cupped his face, his thumb moving softly over his cheek.

Liam was breathless as he answered, his head thrown back slightly. “Please, Theo, do something – anything. I need you.”

Theo grinned again, moving his face to the crook of the boy’s neck. “I want to make you feel good, Liam. Can I do that? Can I ravage you completely.”

Liam whined loudly and bucked his hips into Theo’s hand, his cock completely hard. “Please, please, please, Theo, please,” Liam whined, moving forward to connect his lips to the side of Theo’s neck, groaning lightly as Theo pressed harder against him.

“Who could say no to that?” Theo was quick as he pulled down Liam’s shorts slightly, exposing him completely. Theo pulled Liam closer to the shallow end so the top half of his thighs were uncovered as he did so. Liam’s cock jumped up, free from its constraints, and Theo wrapped his hand around the base, using his thumb to swipe the precum from the tip. He used it to make it easier for him to pump Liam, watching his face as it filled with absolute pleasure. Theo was painfully hard as he watched, trying to make him feel as good as possible.

He ducked down to place his mouth back on the boy’s shoulder, biting roughly before lazily running his tongue over it, sucking hickeys every now and then. Liam was loud, moaning and whimpering at every second of it, completely breathless.

Theo bucked his hips onto Liam as he felt him throb around his hand, getting ready to spill. “You gonna cum for me, little wolf? You gonna let me taste you,” Theo questioned, his voice heavy with lust. Liam nodded against Theo quickly, rutting his hips into his hand to meet Theo’s pace.

“Theo, can I cum, please,” he rushed out, his eyes opening to meet Theo’s dark ones.

Theo grinned and nodded, whispering to him, “you don’t have to ask.”

Liam came with a loud groan, his eyes falling shut in ecstasy while his body rolled at the feeling. He was barely standing, gripping loosely onto Theo as his name escaped Liam’s lips like a prayer, making the older boy hold onto the younger one tighter.

After Liam came down from his high, he pressed his hand against Theo’s bulge, surprising him. “Your turn,” Liam grinned, flipping the two around.


End file.
